sciencefandomcom_el-20200214-history
Δαρείος Β \Περσία
Δαρείος Β' ο Νόθος Dareius II, Dareius thumb|300px| [[Κλασσική Εποχή Ηγεμόνες Κλασσικής Εποχής 5ος Αιώνας π.Χ. ---- ---- Όνομα: Δαρείος Ηγεμονικά Ονόματα ---- ---- Περσική Αυτοκρατορία Ηγεμόνες Περσικής Αυτοκρατορίας Ηγεμονίδες Περσικής Αυτοκρατορίας Στρατιωτικοί Περσικής Αυτοκρατορίας Αχαιμενίδες ---- Περσική Αίγυπτος ‎Έπαρχοι Περσικής Αιγύπτου‎ ---- Περσική Αραχωσία‎Έπαρχοι Περσικής Αραχωσίας ---- Περσική Αρεία ‎Έπαρχοι Περσικής Αρείας ---- Περσική Αρμενία ‎Έπαρχοι Περσικής Αρμενίας ---- Περσική Βαβυλωνία ‎Έπαρχοι Περσικής Βαβυλωνίας‎ ---- Περσική Βακτρία ‎Έπαρχοι Περσικής Βακτρίας‎ ---- Περσική Γανδαρίδα ‎Έπαρχοι Περσικής Γανδαρίδας‎ ---- Περσική Γεδρωσία ‎Έπαρχοι Περσικής Γεδρωσίας ---- Περσική Δραγγία ‎Έπαρχοι Περσικής Δραγγίας ---- Περσική Ελυμαΐδα ‎Έπαρχοι Περσικής Ελυμαΐδας‎ ---- Περσική Θράκη ‎Έπαρχοι Περσικής Θράκης‎ ---- Περσική Ινδία ‎Έπαρχοι Περσικής Ινδίας ---- Περσική Καππαδοκία ‎Έπαρχοι Περσικής Καππαδοκίας ---- Περσική Καρία ‎Έπαρχοι Περσικής Καρίας‎ ---- Περσική Καρμανία ‎Έπαρχοι Περσικής Καρμανίας‎ ---- Περσική Κιλικία ‎Έπαρχοι Περσικής Κιλικίας ---- Περσική Λυδία ‎Έπαρχοι Περσικής Λυδίας‎ ---- Περσική Μακεδονία ‎Έπαρχοι Περσικής Μακεδονίας ---- Περσική Μαργιανή ‎Έπαρχοι Περσικής Μαργιανής‎ ---- Περσική Μηδία ‎Έπαρχοι Περσικής Μηδίας ---- Περσική Μυσία ‎Έπαρχοι Περσικής Μυσίας‎ ---- Περσική Παρθία ‎Έπαρχοι Περσικής Παρθίας ---- Περσική Συρία ‎Έπαρχοι Περσικής Συρίας‎ ---- Περσική Υρκανία ‎Έπαρχοι Περσικής Υρκανίας‎ ---- Περσική Φρυγία ‎Έπαρχοι Περσικής Φρυγίας‎ ---- Περσική Χορασμία ‎Έπαρχοι Περσικής Χορασμίας‎ ---- Μηδική Αυτοκρατορία Ηγεμόνες Μηδικής Αυτοκρατορίας ---- Νεο-Βαβυλωνιακή Αυτοκρατορία Ηγεμόνες Νεο-Βαβυλωνιακής Αυτοκρατορίας ---- Νεο-Ασσυριακή Αυτοκρατορία Ηγεμόνες Νεο-Ασσυριακής Αυτοκρατορίας ---- Λυδία Ηγεμόνες Λυδίας ---- Μακεδονία Ηγεμόνες Μακεδονίας Στρατιωτικοί Μακεδονίας ---- Σπάρτη Ηγεμόνες Σπάρτης Στρατιωτικοί Σπάρτης ---- Αθήνα Στρατιωτικοί Αθήνας ---- Θήβα Στρατιωτικοί Θήβας ]] - Αυτοκράτορας ("Μ. Βασιλέας") της Περσικής Αυτοκρατορίας. - Χρονική Περίοδος Διακυβέρνησης: Κλασσική Εποχή - Γέννηση: - Θάνατος: Ετυμολογία Tο όνομα "Δαρείος" είναι ελληνoποίηση του ονόματος "Dārayawuš" (που σημαίνει: «αυτός που παρέχει το καλό») της Περσικής Γλώσσας. Γενεαλογία - Οίκος: Αχαιμενίδες. - Πατέρας: Αρταξέρξης Α' ο Μακρόχειρ - Μητέρα: Κοσμαρτιδηνή - Σύζυγος: Παρύσατις Α' η Πρεσβύτερη - Τέκνα: α) Από Παρύσατιδα Α' την Πρεσβύτερη * Αρσάκης (Αρταξέρξης Β' ο Μνήμων). * Κύρος ο Νεώτερος * Οξυάρθης, Oxathres or Oxendares or Oxendras, ο Πρεσβύτερος * Artoxexes * Οσθάνης Ostanes * Άμαστρις η Νεώτερη, σύζυγος του Τεριτούχμου (υιού Υδάρνου) και then Artaxerxes II * επτά άλλα ανώνυμα τέκνα β) από άλλες συζύγους * Αρτόστης Artostes * Αρβάκης, έπαρχος Μηδίας at 401 B.C. Βιογραφία Τα σημαντικότερα ιστορικά γεγονότα, κατά την διάρκεια της βασιλείας του, είναι: Ο Δαρείος Β΄ της Περσίας γεννήθηκε το 445 π.Χ. και ήταν υιος του Αρταξέρξη Α' του Μακρόχειρος και μιας παλλακίδας με το όνομα Στατείρα. Το 424 π.Χ. όταν απέθανε ο απατέρας του εξορίστηκε από τον αδελφό και αυτοκράτορα Ξέρξη Β'. Μετά από λίγες ημέρες ο Ξέρξης Β' όρισε συναυτοκράτορα τον έτερο αδελφό του Σογδιανό Το επόμενο έτος (423 π.Χ.), ο μεγαλύτερος αδελφός του Ξέρξης Β' δολοφονήθηκε και η δολοφονία αποδόθηκε στον δεύτερο αδελφό του Σογδιανό. Στην εξορία συζεύχθηκε την ετεροθαλή του αδελφή Παρισάτιδα με την οποία απέκτησε τον μεγαλύτερο υιο τους Αρσάκη (Αρταξέρξη Β'). Τότε ο Δαρείος Β' επέτυχε να αποδράσει και να φονεύσει τον αδελφό του Σογδιανό και να αναρριχηθεί στον θρόνο. Το 423 την εποχή που ο Δαρείος και η Παρισάτιδα ήταν αυτοκράτορες της Περσίας, γεννήθηκε ο πορφυρογέννητος γιος του Κύρος ο Νεώτερος. Το 415 έστειλε στους Σπαρτιάτες κατά τη διάρκεια του Πελοποννησιακού Πολέμου 5.000 στρατιώτες Μήδους, το 407 διόρισε τον γιο του Κύρο, σατράπη της Βαβυλώνας. Το 405 έστειλε 300 πλοία, εκ νέου στους Σπαρτιάτες, λίγο μετά από το τέλος του Πελοποννησιακού Πολέμου (431 - 404) απέθανε σε ηλικία 41 ετών. Darius' reign was conspicuous for frequent revolts, led partly by satraps who had acquired a power base in regions where their families had ruled for generations. Ctesias mentioned a revolt by Darius’ full brother Arsites, assisted by Artyphios, son of the satrap Megabyzus, who had mounted a revolt during Artaxerxes’ reign. The revolt of the satrap Pissoúthnēs at Sardis was crushed by Tissaphernes, probably in 422 (cf. Ctesias, in Jacoby, Fragmente 688 frag. 15.53), who bribed Pissoúthnēs’ Greek mercenary troops to abandon their commander. Tissaphernes’ sojourn in Asia Minor signaled the start of intensified Persian interference in Greek affairs during the Peloponnesian war. The Paphlagonian eunuch Artoxares, who had once helped Darius to become king, also attempted a coup at an uncertain date (Ctesias, in Jacoby, Fragmente 688 frag. 15.54). In addition, the novelistic tale of the insubordination of Teritouchmes, married to a daughter of Darius II, may well mask a more serious threat to the throne (Ctesias, in Jacoby, Fragmente 688 frag. 15.55-56). There is evidence of trouble in Egypt in 410 B.C.E., prelude to a successful revolt in 404 (on its origins, cf. Briant, pp. 138 ff.; Ray, 1987; idem, 1988). Finally, in the heart of the empire the crushing of a Median revolt (Xenophon, Hellenica 1.11.19) was followed by a campaign against the Cadusii Darius II died in 404 in Babylon (Ctesias, in Jacoby, Fragmente 688 frag. 16.57). He was survived by Parysatis, who supported her younger son, Cyrus the Younger (see CYRUS vi), in his well-known rebellion against his full brother Artaxerxes II (405-359), reported by Xenophon in the first book of his Anabasis. Dependence on Greek sources, notably Ctesias (Sancisi-Weerdenburg, pp. 34 ff.), and the virtual absence of Near Eastern documentation seriously biases current views on the reign of Darius II. thumb|center|600px| [[Αχαιμενίδες \Οίκος|Γενεαλογικό Δέντρο Αχαιμενιδών ]] Υποσημειώσεις Εσωτερική Αρθρογραφία *Ηγεμόνες Περσικής Αυτοκρατορίας *Περσική Αυτοκρατορία *Περσία *Αχαιμενίδες *Σασσανίδες Βιβλιογραφία *P. Briant, “Ethno-classe dominante et populations soumises dans l’empire achéménide. Le cas d’Égypte,” in A. Kuhrt and H. Sancisi-Weerdenburg, eds., Achaemenid History III. Method and Theory, Leiden, 1988, pp. 137-74. *J. M. Cook, The Persian Empire, London, 1983. *M. A. Dandamaev (Dandamayev), A Political History of the Achaemenid Empire, tr. W. J. Vogelsang, Leiden, 1989, pp. 258-73. * Idem, Iranians in Achaemenid Babylonia, Costa Mesa, Calif., 1992, pp. 115-16. * A. Kuhrt, “Survey of Written Sources Available for the History of Babylonia under the Later Achaemenids,” in H. Sancisi-Weerdenburg, ed., Achaemenid History I. Sources, Structures and Synthesis, Leiden, 1987, pp. 147-58. Ιστογραφία *Ομώνυμο άρθρο στην Βικιπαίδεια *Ομώνυμο άρθρο στην Livepedia *[ ] *[ ] Κατηγορία:Ηγεμόνες 5ου Αιώνα π.Χ. Κατηγορία:Ηγεμόνες Κλασσικής Περσίας Category:Ηγεμόνες Περσικής Αυτοκρατορίας